


Setting the Bar

by ladydragon76



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-25
Updated: 2019-07-25
Packaged: 2020-07-19 09:48:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19972039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladydragon76/pseuds/ladydragon76
Summary: Summary:Not all Primes are good, but Rodimus really is.





	Setting the Bar

**Author's Note:**

> **'Verse:** IDW  
>  **Series:** None  
>  **Rating:** NC-17  
>  **Characters:** Rodimus/Thunderclash  
>  **Warnings:** Sticky  
>  **Notes:** Reward ficcy for Flyby! We were messing about with rarepair ideas at a Write & Jabber, and this idea happened. ^_^

Thunderclash rarely experienced genuine rage, let alone the towering fury he felt now. He finally had the chance to sit down and share a drink with Optimus, and what does he learn?

Optimus Prime, the greatest Prime in literal ages of Cybertronian history, beat his own - _former_ \- Second in Command while Prowl was imprisoned and bound. Then! _Then_ he threw Prowl out a window! Or knocked him out one. Thunderclash didn't see much difference beyond the fact that Optimus Prime had caused a bound prisoner to fall three stories to the ground after already grievously injuring said prisoner.

It was unconscionable!

It didn't matter what the prisoner had done. It didn't matter how disliked he was by- well most everyone who knew him. What mattered was that justice required everyone be treated well and equally. There were laws and standards for a reason, not to mention it was just plain _right_ to do so.

But worse than learning what Optimus had done, worse than having to stand up in a public bar and walk out, had been Optimus tracking Thunderclash down the next day to talk to him. It had only taken Thunderclash a moment to clue in that Optimus wasn't contrite. He wasn't shamed. He was trying to get Thunderclash on-side and do a bit of damage control.

"I thought you were better than that!" Thunderclash had snapped. "We _must_ be better than that!"

"You don't know what Prowl was doing," Optimus had said.

But Thunderclash had shaken his head. "It doesn't matter."

It _couldn't_ matter. Not _ever_. Justice wasn't about vengeance. It wasn't even about punishment- _especially_ in their post-war society where people needed structure and safety and to be able to trust their leadership. Never mind Optimus wasn't officially a community leader anymore, he was a hero many looked up to, and fair or not, such public heroes were always viewed more closely than others.

Thunderclash didn't have time to listen to more excuses he didn't want to hear as the _Lost Light_ was due to leave, so he held up a hand to silence Optimus and stomped away to return to the ship, storming through the corridors with their argument ringing through his processor. Thunderclash whipped around a corner, and was snapped back to the present as someone quite literally bounced off him.

"Rodimus!" Thunderclash gasped and managed to snag his captain mid-tumble. "I'm so sorry!"

"Yeah, yeah. No, I'm fine." Rodimus brushed at his chest and looked down at his thighs, already moving to set off again, but then paused and looked up at Thunderclash. "What's up with you?"

Thunderclash blinked, unsure exactly what he was being asked. It was so hard to tell with Rodimus.

"Seriously," Rodimus said, hands going to his hips and head cocked to the side. "What's got your diodes in such a twist?"

Thunderclash hurried to rein in his field, but it really was too late. "Would you ever chain Magnus to a table and beat him?" he blurted before going rigid, his face flushing with heat. But no, Thunderclash needed to know. He'd chosen to follow Rodimus, he believed in him.

"No! Of course not!" Rodimus exclaimed, head reared back and optics wide. "Pits! Temped as I've been on occasion, I wouldn't ever do it to even Megatron. That violates prisoner protection rights and our responsibility to-" Rodimus cut off and slapped his hands over his mouth for a moment before shaking his head and slowly lowering them again. "Primus, I just sounded like Magnus!" A finger was pointed at Thunderclash. "Don't you _dare_ tell him! You, Mr. Perfect, are already on thin ice with me."

Thunderclash chuckled and held up his hands in surrender even as relief flooded through him. Rodimus' shock and revulsion had flashed out through his field with his denial. "I'll keep it to myself, captain. And thank you."

Rodimus tipped his head again and frowned. "Why would you ask me something like that though?"

"Because Optimus had Prowl in custody, chained to a table, and beat him quite badly. Then when I... left, he tracked me down to try to... I honestly don't know what he wanted exactly, but it felt as though he was attempting to do damage control given my strong disapproval. I am sorry I ran into you, sir. I will not let my anger over this cause harm to anyone else."

But Rodimus simply gaped up at Thunderclash before shaking himself out of his shock. "Whoa. I... I didn't know about that. But, no, Clash. I mean, I bet _tons_ of mechs fantasize about giving Prowl a deserved thrashing, but that... Optimus really shouldn't have done that. We're supposed to be better than the ones out there still hurting people. We have to at least try to be."

Thunderclash smiled and felt his spark lighten immensely. "Thank you, Rodimus."

"Yeah. Sure."

~ | ~

"You have an admirer," Drift purred over the edge of his energon glass and winked at Rodimus.

Rodimus looked around, but all he saw were the usuals who were in Swerve's every night. No one was even looking at them. "Who?"

Drift laughed, and aimed a finger to the left. Right at Thunderclash's table full of groupies.

"Yeah, my aft," Rodimus snorted and downed the rest of his high grade.

"He sure stares at it enough," Drift replied.

"He does _not_!" Rodimus gasped. Primus! The idea of _Thunderclash_ staring at him was bad enough. Staring at him and wanting him? "Nope," Rodimus said and shook his head in an attempt to dislodge the idea. "Gross."

Drift threw his head back and laughed before poking a finger toward Rodimus, elbow on the table. "His optics have been following you since we launched. He's not subtle."

Rodimus frowned and shook his head again. "No. You just want me to stop hating him, but that's not going to happen."

"You don't hate him," Drift said with a smirk and leaned back in his seat. "You're intimidated and jealous of his reputation. And he's got one Pit of a crush. On you."

"Primus, Drift. You sure that's plain energon?" Rodimus pushed himself out of the booth. "Because if so, I think you're delusional. Should go see a medic about that." He wasn't, but Rodimus wasn't about to admit any of it. Thunderclash was obnoxiously perfect. No way would he be interested in Rodimus.

"Good night, Rodi. Sweet dreams," Drift said, smiling serenely. The glitch.

Rodimus rolled his optics and left Swerve's, but damn it, Drift had really gotten into his head. Was Thunderclash really watching Rodimus? If he was, why? It couldn't possibly be what Drift thought.

Everyone knew Rodimus hated Thunderclash. Ok, fine, Rodimus didn't... _exactly_ hate him. But he sure hated how small and worthless he felt next to the mech. Thunderclash's mere existence overshadowed every micron of Rodimus. He didn't make mistakes, not as often as Rodimus and certainly not as large of ones _if_ he ever did. Everyone adored him, even the fragging Matrix had, and it had loved Rodimus too.

For hours alone in his quarters, when he was _supposed_ to be recharging, Rodimus tossed and turned and demanded his processors shut the frag up, but he couldn't stop thinking about Thunderclash.

"Ok!" Rodimus snapped at the room and threw aside his bolster, letting it bounce off the wall and tumble to the floor. "I'll just go ask."

There. Easy solution! Rodimus would go confront Thunderclash, ask why he'd been staring so much lately, and that would be it. Drift would be proven wrong, and Rodimus could get some fragging rest.

Of course, it did take Rodimus a while to locate the mech, but Thunderclash was alone, apparently doing busy work and sorting the new supplies. "Hey!" Rodimus called and grinned a little as Thunderclash jumped.

"Captain," Thunderclash said, optics still a bit wide. "How can I help you, sir?"

Ugh. Always so damn polite and respectful too! How could anyone stand him? Rodimus crossed his arms over his chest. "Why are you always staring at me? Drift thinks you have a crush on me."

There was a bit of petty enjoyment to be had watching Thunderclash the Obnoxiously Perfect sputter.

"Well... Uh..." Thunderclash paused, cycled his vents, and then said, "I suppose I shouldn't be surprised my... attention to you was noticed."

Wait what? Was he going to admit it? Rodimus took a step back, but then stopped too. What would it mean to have the mech everyone loved want _him_? Had he really just thought that?!

"I do apologize for making you feel uncomfortable," Thunderclash continued and gnawed his lower lip a little. "I shall endeavor to police my behavior much better."

"Wait. It's true then?" Rodimus asked and knew he was a bit bug-eyed. And what was this slag about policing behavior? Pits no! Rodimus wasn't letting this go just yet. Not before he even got the chance to try it on for size!

Thunderclash looked down, gnawed his lip some more, and finally nodded. "It's just that since our last conversation, I've been thinking a lot on all the things you've done. You're every bit as great as Optimus Prime was, but you go about it with so much more... life."

Rodimus felt his jaw drop and couldn't find the wherewithal to close his mouth. Every bit as great as Optimus Prime _was_?

"Mechs follow you into the unknown," Thunderclash said, spreading his hands a bit and lifting his gaze to meet Rodimus' earnestly. "You're a bright spark in the darkness, Rodimus. You lead the charge, every time. You never fail to stop and offer help to those in need. You don't worry over politics and what others think of you, you just do the right thing. I felt your field when I told you about Optimus. You were disgusted and shocked and... and appalled. You can intensely dislike a mech," he said, but much more softly, "and still welcome him to your crew."

Thunderclash was talking about himself, Rodimus realized, and felt guilt stumble through his spark, because -damnitall- the big mech legitimately sounded sad about it.

"I am sorry I made you feel uncomfortable. I've always known you were impressive, I just never really thought on it deeply before." Thunderclash seemed to fold in on himself a little, feet shuffling. "I promise I will-"

"No." Rodimus bit his lip for a second then smiled. "No, you see, I just. Well," he said and chuckled, one hand going to the back of his helm to rub at it as he tried to find the words. "Would you like to have drinks some time with me?"

 _Holy frag Thunderclash thinks I'm awesome!_ rang in Rodimus' head.

Thunderclash's smile was insanely radiant and perfect- which surprisingly didn't annoy Rodimus straight to the Pits just this once. "I would love to! Shall I pick you up at your quarters, say around twenty-one hundred tonight?"

"Yeah, sounds good. See you then," Rodimus said and turned to hurry off, his spark tripping over itself a bit. Primus, he was going on a frelling _date_ with Thunderclash! Which wasn't exciting in the same way it would be for one of the many fanbots the mech had, but Rodimus was genuinely excited. Mr. Perfect himself really liked him- like... thought _really highly_ of Rodimus?

Had Rodimus stepped into a side dimension by accident? Maybe he should swing by and check in with Brainstorm before he went to the bridge for his shift just in case?

~ | ~

The last few weeks had been, frankly, amazing. Their first date had gone quite well, and so had the second, and third, and tenth. Tonight was _the_ night, and Thunderclash was genuinely nervous. They had kissed, gotten a little handsy with one another, but they hadn't interfaced yet. When Rodimus had invited Thunderclash over, his smile had been adorably shy, and there was no missing just what was meant to happen this time.

Thunderclash gave himself one final look to be sure his finish was appropriately shiny to honor the occasion, bit his lip, and pressed the call button.

"Whoa!" Rodimus said before the door was even all the way open. "Nice shine!"

Thunderclash felt his face heat. "I've overdone it, haven't I?"

Rodimus laughed and reached out to grasp Thunderclash's wrist. "You look good enough to eat. Get in here," he added and tugged.

Good enough to eat.

Primus save him, Thunderclash thought and tried to shunt off the mental image of Rodimus slipping down between his thighs. He wanted to take this slow. He wanted to show Rodimus how cherished he was. This wasn't just interfacing, something either of them could do with -not to toot his own horn- just about anyone they chose. This was special. Not only had they worked around Rodimus' insecurities -Rodimus' word for it- but they had become friends, something Thunderclash had despaired ever happening between them. And more than friendship, Thunderclash really felt himself falling for Rodimus. He had struggled with it the last few days. A few handfuls of dates was absolutely nothing to beings who lived millions of years. The last thing Thunderclash wanted was to rush into things and make Rodimus uncomfortable. Or worse, leave him entirely.

"So..." Rodimus said and led them to the sofa. He chuckled and rubbed at the back of his neck. "You know... I'm usually a lot more smooth about 'facing. What is it about you?"

Thunderclash smiled and shrugged as he took a seat. "I could ask the same of you."

Rodimus hooted a laugh and swung a leg over Thunderclash's to perch on his knees. "Oh! Think you're smooth, huh?" He poked a finger into Thunderclash's lateral chest seam and wiggled it. "Good for me, I guess," he said and laughed as Thunderclash caught his hand to stop the tickling. "I'll let you show me how smooth you are, and that'll take all the pressure off me."

"Are you saying you _want_ me to show you up tonight?" Thunderclash teased, his free hand curling around Rodimus' hip to draw him closer.

"Here with no witnesses and all for my benefit. Sure." Rodimus leaned in and kissed Thunderclash, and for just those few seconds, Thunderclash forgot how to breathe. Then he rose, Rodimus held easily in his arms.

"As you wish."

"Now you're just showing off," Rodimus grumbled, but his field flared arousal and he didn't so much as tense. The inherent, unconscious trust went straight to Thunderclash's spark.

And his array.

"I have not yet begun to show off, captain," Thunderclash purred, purposely lowering his voice to a rumble. Rodimus shivered in his arms, and Thunderclash hesitated a moment at the berth's side, not wanting to let go. "What do you like?" he asked instead, fingers toying with the seams he could reach and enjoying the feeling of Rodimus' legs wound around his waist.

"Easier to ask what I don't."

"What don't you like?" Thunderclash asked, lips on Rodimus' neck.

Rodimus moaned, head dropping back. "I don't remember right now. That's good though."

Thunderclash couldn't help but laugh and knelt on the berth so he could lay Rodimus out on the plush surface. "Well. You be sure to tell me if you don't like something." He bent and pressed into a deep, hungry kiss that made his own circuits sing before forcing himself away. "Feel free to just moan my name when you do like it though."

Rodimus cracked up, and Thunderclash watched him, feeling enchanted and entranced. "Yeah. Ok. Point for that one!"

"Keeping points now?" Thunderclash asked and moved so he rested on his hands and knees over Rodimus. "Let's see how far you get before you lose count."

"Two," Rodimus said, then moaned again as Thunderclash nuzzled into his neck and scraped his teeth over the cables.

Thunderclash grinned and bit Rodimus' main energon line just hard enough for it to pinch the smallest amount then sucked on it. He was rewarded with a soft gasp and Rodimus tipping his helm better out of the way.

"Three," Rodimus whispered and tugged at Thunderclash's shoulders, trying to pull him down against him.

Tempting as that was, Thunderclash had far more in mind. Of course this was just their first time, but Thunderclash still wanted to do far more than simply interface. He placed a trail of sucking kisses to the front of Rodimus' throat, then down past his collar faring.

"Oh... Keep going and you might get another point."

Thunderclash chuckled and dipped lower so he could lick up the well-hidden central seam of Rodimus' chest. Then he did it again because the mewling whimper was nice to hear. "That sounded like four to me."

"Don't be greedy," Rodimus said, his hands flowing up Thunderclash's arms to clutch at Thunderclash's head.

"I can't seem to help myself," Thunderclash said and set his teeth over the edge of bright chest plating in a soft bite. "I want all of you." Another moan, and Thunderclash grinned and slid lower.

By the time Thunderclash made his meandering way to Rodimus' pelvis, Rodimus was lifting his hips in begging little thrusts. "Five yet?" Thunderclash asked and nibbled at Rodimus' belly.

"I never said four."

"You absolutely did. Just not with words." Clearly, Rodimus was not distracted enough, Thunderclash decided and pushed himself lower.

"Clash!" Rodimus yelped as Thunderclash licked across the hot surface of his array cover.

"Shouting my name counts," Thunderclash purred and licked again.

"Six then." Rodimus retracted his panel, and it was Thunderclash's turn to moan at the sweet, thick scent of his lubricant.

Thunderclash burrowed his face into Rodimus' array, greedy for a taste of him at last. Rodimus' hands fell atop Thunderclash's helm as his fingers scrabbled for purchase on the ridges and cried out again.

"S...s..."

"Seven?" Thunderclash suggested, lips moving over the rim of Rodimus' valve with the word.

"Yes!"

Thunderclash grinned, pinned Rodimus' squirming hips with a hand, and nuzzled back in. He kissed and licked and lightly nibbled until Rodimus begged, then Thunderclash rose up just enough to reach and swallowed down the entire length of Rodimus' spike. Rodimus' disappointed whine turned into a shriek, his body jackknifing. Thunderclash held tight and swallowed again, tongue working against the underside of Rodimus' spike, and the shriek became a howl as Rodimus abruptly overloaded.

"Primus," Rodimus whimpered as he fell back against the berth. "Eight."

With a final slow lick, Thunderclash drew off and propped his cheek on his hand as he looked up the length of Rodimus' frame with a smile.

"Of course you suck amazing spike," Rodimus grumbled, and his hand shook as he lifted it to scrub at his face.

Thunderclash laughed softly and returned his focus to Rodimus' array. One finger was dragged lightly across the surface to circle the valve's rim before gently being eased inward. "I hope you're not finished with me just yet?"

"I will murder you if you stop now," Rodimus said, hips lifting to invite Thunderclash deeper.

"Mmm... Well, since I'm in no way ready to perish just yet..." Thunderclash trailed off as he added a second finger. Rodimus was certainly ready and slick, but Thunderclash didn't want to skimp on preparation. It was also very arousing to watch Rodimus squirm and try to thrust himself harder into each plunging stroke.

"I hate you so much," Rodimus moaned and pulled at Thunderclash's head. His field said something completely different, so Thunderclash simply grinned and added a third finger.

"Perhaps you should ask nicely for what you want?" Thunderclash suggested and withdrew his touch.

Rodimus' keen was particularly satisfying. "Please!" he shouted, and Thunderclash quickly reached out and caught his wrist before Rodimus could touch himself.

"Was that so difficult?" Thunderclash asked and pushed himself up to kneel over Rodimus again. "What is it, precisely," he purred and nuzzled Rodimus' audial, "that you want?"

"Murder," Rodimus growled and dug his fingers beneath Thunderclash's plating. "If not your fragging spike!"

Thunderclash found himself laughing again, something he couldn't recall doing so much of with any other berth partner, particularly _in_ the berth. "Spike then," he said and retracted his panel.

Rodimus lifted his head and watched as Thunderclash's spike extended. "Oh fuck you! How is your spike even obnoxiously perfect?!"

Heat flooded Thunderclash's face at that, especially as Rodimus' reached down and drew his fingertips along the length. Lust flared between them, and Thunderclash settled himself better over Rodimus, allowing those lithe, beautiful fingers to guide him in. Thunderclash moaned at that first thrill of contact, as the tip of his spike breached Rodimus' valve. Perfect warmth enveloped him, and Rodimus trembled and pulled at his arms as he worked himself deeper.

"Oh Primus, why'd we wait so long?" Rodimus whimpered, hips rolling into each slow thrust.

"So it'd be perfect?" It sure felt perfect to Thunderclash as he was finally seated fully within Rodimus. He rested there for a moment and absorbed the velvety feel of the valve as calipers rippled and adjusted to his girth.

"What number was I on?" Rodimus asked, breathless and hips twitching as he sought more sensation.

Thunderclash smiled and eased out, shivering as charge licked along his spike. "You don't remember?"

"You even do smug amazingly," Rodimus whimpered, making Thunderclash laugh mid-stroke.

" _You're_ amazing," Thunderclash whispered and tipped his head to capture Rodimus' mouth with a kiss.

It became somewhat less funny though no less enjoyable as they found their rhythm. Thunderclash could feel in how Rodimus moved and pulled at him that he wanted it faster, but Thunderclash was determined to draw it out for as long as he could. There would be a next time, he believed, and a time after that, but that didn't mean he wanted to rush through this moment just to get there.

Slow seemed to work for Rodimus as well as his kiss went less focused and respiration picked up. Thunderclash lifted his head and watched as Rodimus' back arched and his mouth fell open.

"Clash..." Rodimus gasped. "Clash. Clash, Clash, _Clash_!"

Thunderclash shuddered and ground in deep, rocking their arrays together as Rodimus shook and keened through his overload. "Beautiful," he murmured and began to thrust again.

Rodimus cursed and swore, praised Primus and Thunderclash, demanded more and begged for Thunderclash to take him harder. Thunderclash drove on, each overload from Rodimus pushing him closer to his own, though he fought and clung to his control. He succeeded until Rodimus moaned his name, mouth hot against Thunderclash's throat. Those pretty hips rolled beneath him just right, Rodimus' valve squeezing down, and that was it. Perfect became more than Thunderclash could hold on to, and he gasped as release swelled up through his belly and burned through his lines.

"Rodimus." Thunderclash moaned, and Rodimus spasmed and cried out under him again.

It took more strength than Thunderclash's shaking arms had to keep him from crushing Rodimus' under his bulk, so he pulled free, regret and longing in his field, and dropped to the side.

"Frag," Rodimus groaned and rolled over to snuggle into Thunderclash's chest. "Figures you'd be perfect at 'facing too."

Thunderclash barked yet another laugh, shaking helplessly with it as he cuddled Rodimus in close. "You are too, you know?" he said with a smile and dropped a kiss to Rodimus' helm.

Rodimus grumbled, but his field clung to Thunderclash's, and that grumble trailed off into a sated happy purr.

**Author's Note:**

> Check out [my post here on DW](https://ladydragon76.dreamwidth.org/334490.html) for more info on me and what I'm up to!


End file.
